


The Constellation on Your Face (and I named them Altair, Vega and Deneb)

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Might be OOC, Oneshot, OngNiel is together, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinted Deephwi, hinted Minhyun/Seonho, hinted PanWink, hinted Sewoon/Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: You have a constellation on your face, Daniel told Seongwoo once. It was right after the first shooting of the show. His tone were amused, his lips were pulled into a teasing grin, his fingertips reached the three dots located on Seongwoo's left cheek. The latter's skin felt warm under his touch, smooth and supple.Yeah, you're not the first one to tell me that, Seongwoo laughed, and Daniel nodded. After all it was noticed during the shooting, mentioned even. Daniel was sure that part won't be edited and surely aired, means everyone will know the fact as well. It's kinda a pity actually, that he wasn't the first person noticed those moles, nor be the only one.or in short:Ong Seongwoo has a constellation on his face: the three moles formed a small triangle that looked just like the Summer Triangle of "The Weaver and The Cowherd" myth.And Kang Daniel named those moles secretly.





	The Constellation on Your Face (and I named them Altair, Vega and Deneb)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late from the real Chilseok/Tanabata day (7th of July) but I based my story on the evening after the festival tho, so by all means I tried my best to post this fic on the 8th of July on the evening so it matches with the story background. ROFLMAO.
> 
> So while I've been in Produce 101 fandom since the 1st season, it was the 2nd season that filled my days with bromance--A LOT of bromance. I have some ships on the fandom, my #1 is OngNiel. By all means, please do vote them for the 1 x 1 challenge on WANNA ONE GO, coz OngNiel is love, OngNiel is life /bricked.
> 
> This is my 1st ever Korean fanfic tho as I'm considering myself as a newbie in Korean fandom and culture, so please pardon me if there were some mistakes for any cultural references. And please spare my grammar as this one is un-betaed (as ever)

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, I'm home.”

Ong Seongwoo greeted as he came in. The front door of the Wanna One dorm closed in a nice soft _click_ sound. Used to be the previous I.O.I's dorm, their loft was luxurious and spacious to accommodate the 11 of them. There were several bedrooms--one big room for five and another two smaller rooms for three people, along with a wide open spaced kitchen that doubled as the dining area, and their living room was huge and cozy, filled with so many interesting gadgets and other product replacement's stuffs.

 

It was quite late in the evening as the sky was painted in royal blue colour, the other building's strings of lights decorated the horizon. The loft was eerily quiet, except from the noises from the wide screen flat television that lit the room with it's bluish light. The Wanna One's current center, Kang Daniel, was sitting on the sofa, eyes sparkled as he recognized Seongwoo, “Oh Hyung, you're back. How's home?”

 

The older dark haired male were away since yesterday morning, filming his newest web drama along with his Fantagio trainee. He didn't go back to their dorm because he was called home to visit his family for Chilseok festival. “Crowded,” Seongwoo laughed, “Man, all my neighbours came to see me. It was far from the private family dinner I imagined.”

 

He plopped on the sofa beside the blond haired, his backpack made a soft _thud_ as it hit the wooden covered floor. He was holding another big paper bag, which smelled amazing. “Have you eaten yet?” He asked, and Daniel shook his head, “I was waiting for you.”

 

Those eyes were earnest, and Ong Seongwoo felt the familiar tight feelings on his chest; like butterflies ready to burst out, fluttering widly inside of him. “Sorry I made you wait for a long time, the traffic was afwul,” He apologized, “My mom gave us some side dishes. There were kimchis and bulgogis too... Oh, I almost forget—” He dugged out an expensive looking octagon wooden box, “She told us to eat this Gujeolpan together. Where's everyone?”

 

“Jihoon and Guanlin went to get some stuffs for the dorm and haven't come back,” Daniel informed as he went to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils, “Daehwi took Jinyoung for another shopping spree. Minhyun finally took Seonho to BBQ, and the rest of the member tagged along—asked him to treat them as well. Oh, except Jaehwan. He went to see Sewoon this afternoon.” He gave a plate to Seongwoo, “So unfortunately it's just you and me at the moment, Hyung.”

 

“So it's just the two of us...”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Daniel tugged the hem of Seongwoo's black shirt, pulled the latter closer. “You were wearing this black shirt on our first meeting,” He noted, voice was husky and dangerously seductive, “You always look amazing in this shirt...”

 

Their lips met, and Seongwoo closed his eyes. Daniel smelled like a mix of soap and fresh detergent, his spicy pine and sandalwood cologne's top note was alluring—combined nicely with the minty aftertaste from his toothpaste as the younger kneaded his lower lip and pecked teasingly. It was soft, slightly slicked with lipbalm as their manager was so keen to have none of his idols' lips chapped.

 

“You tasted like peach,” Seongwoo whispered during their kiss, lips formed into a wide smile. Daniel chuckled in return, “It's just a coincidence...”

 

Coincidence...? Maybe not, since the younger male used to have a pink hair and called as the peach boy because of that colour. Daniel looked nice in the soft pink colour, but it was hard to maintain such pastel hue as it was easily fade. The rapper changed his hair colour to a more lighter, chestnut blond colour for easier maintenance.

 

When their lips finally parted, Daniel keep their face close as he rested their foreheads together—eyes locked with the Fantagio idol's dark orbs. Those eyes were hazed and inviting, like a bottomless pool, and Daniel wouldn't say no to drown inside it. He gave a light peck on the tip od Seongwoo's nose, then traced the three moles located on his Hyung's cheek.

 

 _You have a constellation on your face_ , Daniel told Seongwoo once. It was right after the first shooting of the show. His tone were amused, his lips were pulled into a teasing grin, his fingertips reached the three dots located on Seongwoo's left cheek. The latter's skin felt warm under his touch, smooth and supple.

 

Their heights were about the same, so Daniel could stare straight to those orbs; the older male got a really nice complexion, combined with nicely sculpted face structure. His dark eyes were paired with raven, bluish black back then. The fluorescent lamp biased a soft halo on those locks, and it was absolutely mesmerizing.

 

 _Yeah, you're not the first one to tell me that,_ Seongwoo laughed, and Daniel nodded. After all it was noticed during the shooting, mentioned even. Daniel was sure that part won't be edited and surely aired, means everyone will know the fact as well. It's kinda a pity actually, that he wasn't the first person noticed those moles, nor be the only one.

 

“You really like my moles, huh...” Seongwoo mused, and Daniel let out another laugh—his eyes turned into a thin lines. “Hyung...?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What if I told you that I secretly named your moles...?”

 

“...” It took a few seconds to Seongwoo to really let the fact sink in, “Wait, you did WHAT?”

 

“I named them,” Daniel's fingetips trailed on Seongwoo's warm cheek, “They do look like the summer triangle constellation, you know? This one—” He pointed at the first mole, “This one is Vega. The Jiknyeo, the weaver.”

 

Those fingertips trailed down, pointed to the second mole that acted like the pointy side of the triangle, “This one is Deneb. The magpies, the connector.” Daniel leaned in and kissed the last mole, “And the last on is Altair. The Gyeonwu, the herder.”

 

“You named my moles,” Seongwoo laughed, cupped the younger male's face and leaned in for more kisses, “Damn lover boy, I never noticed that my moles looked like the constellation in Chilseok. Most people do tell me that it looks like a constellation, but never specify which one. At least, you are the first one telling me that...”

 

“Ah,” Daniel smiled, “Finally.”

 

“What finally—?”

 

“Finally I'm the first one to tell you that, about your beautiful moles—“

 

Their conversation was interrupted with the growling noises from Daniel's stomach. “Really stomach, all of the time in the world... you choose to rumble NOW.” Daniel patted his stomach and Seongwoo laughed harder, practically tapped the sofa as he held his own stomach.

 

“Man, my cheeks and stomach hurts from laughing too much,” Seongwoo smiled to Daniel, “Come on, let's eat. We need a lot to catch up from yesterday, tell me about your day as we eat... okay?”

 

Daniel took the plate, filled with wheat _miljeonbyeong_ jeons and bulbogis from Seongwoo, “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note (maybe unimportant for some of you tho):  
> Chilseok is a Korean traditional festival which falls on the seventh day of the seventh month of the Korean lunisolar calendar, originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival. Japanese celebrate the day as Tanabata. Chilseok is known as the last chance to enjoy wheat-based foods, since the cold winds after Chilseok ruin the good scent of wheat. People also used to eat wheat pancakes called miljeonbyeong (밀전병), and sirutteok, which is a steamed rice cake covered with azuki beans. Thus I made Seongwoo ate the dishes with Daniel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
